Unexpected Love
by Quileutepack.Seth16
Summary: Summary: Mal loves Ben and decided to be good to be with him …but, what happens when she begins to slowly develop feelings for someone she least expects? Someone like Jay (her best friend) Mal feels conflicted and decided to keep it as a secret but, how long can she hold it in? Meanwhile Carlos is dealing with his own problems? Summary is inside.
1. Chapter 1: Tourney Tournament

**Unexpected Love**

Summary: Mal loves Ben and decided to be good to be with him …but, what happens when she begins to slowly develop feelings for someone she least expects? Someone like Jay (her best friend) Mal feels conflicted and decided to keep it as a secret but, how long can she hold it in? Meanwhile… Carlos admits having his feelings towards Evie but, unfortunately Evie doesn't feel the same way … or does she… How will Mal and Carlos deal with their problems? And what's this … a mysterious figure from Mal's past (childhood past) comes back in her life…that involves her birth father… who has three kids and one in the way…and wants to be his daughter's life. Will Mal let her 'birth father' involve in her life … or erase the pain memories of her 'birth father' for good like she always has…

 **Chapter One: Tourney Tournament**

It's been half a year since Mal and her friends arrived in Auradon Prep, they decided to be good and not be their parents. Of course for Mal it was … difficult to say the least since she was raised to be evil from her mother. It's always been that way ever since she can be remember…in fact things have been amazing for Mal that she always has this weird feeling that someone was watching over her. She kept her guard up just to be sure but, when she turns around no one was there. It was just empty…

 _"Weird…must be the wind"_ Mal thought to herself as she was on her way to meet her boyfriend Ben. Apparently there's a Tourney Tournament for her boyfriend Ben, Jay and Carlos (her two best friends from the Isle) she was meeting up with Evie and Doug who just came from the library from a study session as what they called it these days.

"Hey Mal over here," Evie waving her best friend over, next to her boyfriend Doug.

"Hey E, hey Doug," Mal greeted her best friend Evie.

"Hey Mal," they both greeted her.

"Are you guys excited for the game?" Mal asked curiously.

"Of course," Doug excitedly pumped for this "I better get going I'll see you at the quad," he says giving Evie a quick kiss before he headed out.

"You two seem happy," Mal replied happy for her friend.

"We are aren't we?" Evie sighed happily "Speaking of boyfriends how are you and Ben coming along?" she asked curiously.

"We're good I'm excited for the game aren't you?" Mal asked.

"Yes Jay and Carlos been practicing extra hard for this tournament … even Chad is starting to get used to them in the team," Evie hesitated at this.

Mal scowled "Yeah well he should. After all if it wasn't for Jay and Carlos they wouldn't be going this far for the finals," she explained

"True," Evie comments.

Evie and Mal headed to the football field where they were meeting up with Lonnie, Jane and … Audrey who just happens to be Jay's current girlfriend. Since their first day both Audrey and Mal aren't exactly getting along but, Mal is willing to get along with her for Jay's sake because ... Jay is her best friend and his happiness means that much to Mal but, unfortunately they didn't stay together for long so they broke up and haven't spoken since. Jay wouldn't say much except that they were from different worlds which was the last conversation they ever had. It made her worry for Jay but, from what she can tell he seems fine.

"There they are!" Lonnie began to say "Evie, Mal over here!" she yelled waving her arms from the crowd to gain her friends attention.

"You think Lonnie made a statement or something?" Evie whispered.

Mal shrugged not knowing what to say "Hey Lonnie, hey Jane," the girls greeted them.

"Hey guys, you're just in time," Lonnie starts to say as she and Jane scooted to make more for their friends "The game is just about to start," she explained.

"Yay!" Mal sarcastically says.

"Oh look there goes Jay and Carlos about to play," Evie pointed out "And there's Ben too!" trying not to make it awkward between the girls.

"Go Ben!" Mal screamed in the crowd which left Ben to wink at his girlfriend which left her to blush.

"This is for you Mal!" Ben screamed running to the field making another winning goal against the Vikings which Jay, Carlos and Chad helped along the way from the amount of players trying to block them.

"Oh my god," Mal covered her face from embarrassment leaving Evie to give her a playfully shrug trying to hide her smile "Watch out Benny!" Mal shouted not wanting her boyfriend to get hurt which he gave a thumps up.

"And there goes number 9. Jay getting the winning kick and passing it to Carlos and look at him go," the announcer replied.

"Over here Carlos, over here!" Jay shouted in the field as Carlos pass the ball at him.

"Whooo go Jay! Go Carlos" both Evie and Mal shouted for their friends.

"And there goes the winning goal. The Fighting Knights are on fire tonight?!" the announcer replied.

 **(Half an hour later) …**

"And that's the end of the first half!" the announcer replied.

"Who's announcing the game anyway do you guys know?" Mal asked Evie, Lonnie or Jane who shrugged at this.

"Actually it's Doug's cousin I think... " Evie spoke up trying to remember "Umm what did he say it was … again …" she murmured to herself "Oh right. It was Charlie. That's his name" she says nodding to herself.

"Charlie huh?" Mal titled her head curious "Hey! Do you guys want to get something to eat before the 2nd half starts?" she offered.

"Sure," Evie, Lonnie and Jane answered.

"Wait who's going to watch our seats?" Jane asked.

"I will," another person replied who just happened to arrive at the right time.

"Kacey!" Lonnie and Jane exclaimed hugging their friend "I didn't think you'd make it." Lonnie gushes at this.

"And miss my boyfriend play against these guys not in your life time," Kacey winked at this then noticed two girls (Mal & Evie) who hasn't met her yet "Oh you brought friends?" she asked.

"Yeah this is Mal, and that's Evie," Lonnie introduced to one another turning to her friends "Guys this is Kacey. She's Logan's little sister," she says.

"It's nice to meet you guys," Kacey smiled at this.

"You too," Evie and Mal replied.

"Well I'm starving I'm going to get something to eat," Mal announced dragging Evie to come with her which she didn't seem to protest at the moment since she's also hungry too.

"Oh wait let me come with you guys. Jane do you mind that you and Kacey stay here watching our seats so we can get the food," Lonnie asked.

"Sure Lonnie," Jane replied.

"Cool come on guys," Lonnie replied as she, Mal and Evie headed to the food court where one of Lonnie's youngest siblings Kai was one of the servers.

"Hey Kai," Lonnie greeted her baby brother.

"Hey Lonnie what can I get you guys?" Kai asked _(a/n: Kai looks exactly like his father Shen but, has his mother Mulan's eyes and hairstyle sort of)_

"Hmm…" Lonnie began to say looking at the menu "I'll have 2 hotdogs combo, cheeseburger combo, a plain double cheeseburger combo, a churro and a strawberry twist sundae please, oh and the drinks I'll have the half/half ice tea on both combo's please" she explained

"Coming right up?" Kai replied grabbing his older sister Lonnie's orders looking at Mal and Evie "And you guys?" he asked.

"I'll have a Cesar salad and a cheeseburger combo please," Evie replied with a smile.

"I'll have the same except a double cheeseburger and for the drink I'll have half/half ice tea please" Mal replied.

"Oh make that two of that half/half ice tea please," Evie quickly added.

Kai nodded at this gathering their orders "That would be $21.34 please," he says.

Lonnie paid for all of them "I got this guys," she says

"Thanks Lonnie," Evie smiled.

"No problem," Lonnie waved it off giving her brother a $40.00 which Kai gave her the change of $18.66.

"Here's your change sis and here's your food. Be careful it's a bit hot," Kai replied.

Lonnie smiled "Thanks Kai. Oh and when you get a chance tell Mimi that I'll see her this weekend will you," she says.

"Of course and tell the guys I said good luck with the game okay?" Kai replied.

"We will thanks," Evie replied grabbing her salad and cheeseburger combo

"That wasn't so bad," Lonnie gushes at this eating her fries.

Mal ate one of her fries "Wow this is really good," dipping her French fries with ketchup which she isn't used to it since back in the Island they didn't have much.

"Tell me about it. You guys have everything here," Evie gushes at this.

"Don't you guys have any food back at the Isle though?" Lonnie asked.

Both Mal and Evie stopped with sad expressions on their faces leaving Lonnie to gasp "Oh. I see… That's so sad," she says giving her friends a hug which Mal slowly patted her on the back.

"Enough with the hugs, let's get back to benches before Jane and Kacey before it gets really crowded," Mal quickly added not wanting to be rude since she and Evie aren't used to hugs by anyone unless it was from themselves.

"There you guys are we were wondering what took so long," Jane complained.

"Sorry about that line was long," Lonnie replied passing her a hotdog.

"Thanks I was starving," Jane replied unwrapping the wrapper of her hotdog.

"We didn't miss the 2nd half did we?" Evie asked.

"Nah we have like 5 minutes left," Kacey comments.

"Oh good," Mal replied.

"There goes Ben and the guys!" Lonnie pointed out.

"And there goes the cheerleading squad," Mal sarcastically replied watching Audrey and her team doing their cheerleading performance.

"It's not so bad … I mean Audrey can be nice…" Lonnie tried to defend her friend.

"Really?" Mal raises her eyebrow at Lonnie where she felt an awkward silence between them where she made a defeated sigh "Yeah your right," she says.

"That's what I thought," Mal replied leaving the girls to shake their heads.

"Oh look the game is about to start," Kacey spoke up as everyone started to cheer for Ben and the guys.

"So Charlie is Doug's cousin huh? I didn't know that," Mal asked as they were cheering for her boyfriend and friends.

"Yeah apparently he's really into sports or something like that," Evie nodded to herself.

"That's cool," Mal replied.

"And there goes King Ben who scored the final touch down which brings the Fighting Knights another victory!" the announcer shouted (known as Charlie). The crowd cheered loudly as Ben received another trophy.

"What a perfect day for the end of the season! Go Fighting Knights!" Charlie yelled happily as the players walking off the tourney field. Ben, Jay, and Carlos encountered Evie and Mal.

"Congrats you guys that was an awesome game," Evie exclaimed. Mal smiled in agreement.

"You were great Ben!" Mal complimented her boyfriend. Ben smiled and was about to hug her but, Mal blocked him.

"Up bup, bup, no way mister! Not until you shower," Mal ordered, making Ben chuckle "I'll see you guys at the party next weekend it's gonna be epic!?" he exclaimed before he leaves.

"What party?" Jay asked all confuse since he and Carlos are still getting used to being part of the team with the guys.

"What party?" Ben got all confuse "You know when we have a big celebration because we scored for the final game and-" where Ben stopped mid-sentence realizing they haven't stayed in Auradon that long "Oh right… we usually have a party at my beach house. It's about 2 hours' drive from here we usually stay there for the weekend and have bonfires, play video games. We even have some games to play against one another," he explained,

Mal raised her eyebrow at her boyfriend as he said this "And…" moving her hand for Ben to continue.

Ben chuckled "And we usually have a big celebration at my beach house. Last year we even had a big party at my parents yacht because of the game and it's pretty fun. You guys should totally come," he explained.

 **(Awkward silence) …**

"Oh…" Jay half smiled "Does this happen often? The big celebration after we won the game I mean" he asked.

"Yeah whenever we win we usually have big celebrations parties because of it," Ben told him.

"Sounds like fun when is it?" Carlos asked trying to ease the tension.

"Well we usually have it every month but, since I had it planned for this weekend I had to reschedule for next week because I'm going to be busy this weekend since it's my grandpa's birthday. We even have everyone stay the night or two at my place until the end of the weekend. It's pretty fun," he explained.

"Right… and we just happen to learn about the party now…" Mal slowly said this.

Ben half smiled "It must've slipped my mind since I've been so busy with school and everything and-I could've sworn I told you this Mal," he quickly added turning to his girlfriend who shook her head _'no'_ at this.

"So basically you're saying is the party that you were having was this weekend but, rescheduled for next week right?" Evie asked just to be sure.

"Yeah and then we have another one in a few weeks," Ben answered; again you can feel the awkwardness between them "Since I won't have time to have one this weekend Audrey is hosting one of her famous _'sleep overs'_ at her place apparently it's a princess tradition and-"noticing his girlfriend Mal's blank expression on her face which left him to cough awkwardly "I-I mean I'm sure you guys will be invited," he quickly added.

Mal gave a sarcastically smile "No I haven't gotten my invitation yet Benny and neither did Evie," she says.

Is it just me or is it like de ja vu for Mal since this happen exactly towards her mother Maleficent when she wasn't invited to Aurora's christening.

"I'm sure you'll get invited guys Mal I mean you're my girlfriend so technically you and Evie should be invited," Ben assured his girlfriend again.

"Yeah maybe… and what exactly are you guys going to do next weekend while Audrey has ... her _'girly sleepovers'_ while the rest of us are doing whatever girls do in sleepovers," Mal sarcastically says.

"Well we'd probably play video games, go to the beach, you know guy stuff," Ben replied leaving Mal to blankly stare her boyfriend again.

"Again if you guys didn't get an invite which I'm sure you will," Ben started to say trying to ease the tension between them "You and Evie are always welcome to my beach house okay we even go star gazing since I know it's one of your hobbies that you like to do," he explained.

Mal was about to protest and made a tired "Sure okay," she says with a shrug.

"Great" Ben began to say and gave her a hug quickly despite how he's all sweaty and gross that he managed to kiss her on the lips which shocked Mal to realize what he just did "Don't kill me," he says quickly running away from his girlfriend.

"BEN I'm going to kill you!?" Mal screamed running after her boyfriend.

Ben laughed at this "But, you love me anyway catch you later Mal. I love you!" he says running through the crowd than anyone has ever seen him heading to the lockers no doubt.

"I love you too," Mal smiled shaking her head knowing how much of a goof he can be "I can't believe he kissed me," she huffs after Evie passed her water bottle from running after Ben for tricking her.

"Well he is your boyfriend Mal," Evie pointed out.

"So not the point," Mal exclaimed and made a huff leaving Jay and Carlos to raise their eyebrows at this.

The girls waved bye at Ben despite what just happened earlier, sitting down on the bleachers to rest that Jay decided to begin a conversation with his purple-haired best friend "So… Mal… I need your help on an art project that I'm working on?" Jay asked.

Mal raised her eyebrow at him in surprised "Really?" leaving him to nod at this "Since when did you sign up for art class?" she asked.

Jay shrugged at this "Well actually Ben was the one that suggested the idea that I do it for fun and surprisly it's not so bad," he explained. Mal smiled at that thought on how convincing her boyfriend Ben can be.

"Alright. I'll help you," Mal agreed. Jay smiled and said, "Cool. Meet me at my dorm room later tonight say … 7:00?" he asked.

"Sure see you then," Mal replied. She thought it would be fun to help her best friend with an art project. Just another way of doing good. At least that's what she keeps telling herself that anyway.

"Well I hope you guys have fun because I'll be with Evie in her dorm then," Carlos stated which made Evie smile then she remembered something.

"Oh. Actually, I have to go somewhere with Doug tonight," Evie stated. Carlos looked disappointed. Luckily nobody noticed this.

"Oh. I-it's alright. I guess I'll just hang out with Dude in the courtyard. At night. All alone. All by myself with nobody to talk too except with Dude," Carlos said, emphasizing on the _'at night'_ and _'all alone'_ parts.

Evie chuckled nervously. "Well, we'd better get going. See you later, Mal," Jay replied

"Bye," Mal replied as she watched both Jay and Carlos walk away to the lockers.

Evie thought for a moment "I feel kind of bad for Carlos," she started which Mal turned to face her.

"Why?" she asked. Evie sighed "He's going to be by himself and he seemed so happy before I mentioned that I was meeting up with Doug," she explained.

Mal made her thinking face "Maybe he just wanted to spend some time with you. After all you were his first best friend E," she pointed out.

Evie sighed "I guess so," she said, unsure and quickly added "So what are you going to wear for the party that Ben mentioned before?" she asked starting another conversation.

"I'm not sure," Mal frowned at this "Maybe we can go to the mall real quick to find something before I met up with Jay tonight?" she offered.

"Sounds perfect let's go," Evie replied as she wrapped her arm around Mal's as they headed to the mall together.

"Wait how are we going to get there?" Mal asked.

Just before Evie was about to answer they were interrupted by Lonnie who was heading towards them.

"Hey guys wait up!" Lonnie yelled from the distance.

Mal and Evie turned around to see it was Lonnie "Oh hey Lonnie what's up?" she asked.

"Not much where are you guys heading too?" Lonnie asked curiously.

"To the mall we're actually going to find some outfits for the party," Evie answered.

"Really? Audrey gave you the invite?" Lonnie asked in surprise.

"No…" Mal slowly said this "But, even if we didn't get invited Ben said Evie and I can always go to his beach house since it's probably better than any sleep overs anyway," she says with a shrug.

Lonnie gave a sad expression "Awe," she says giving the girls a hug "Don't worry guys I'll make sure Audrey invite you guys since you and Evie are both mine, Jane and Kacey's friends so you guys have to go which it's probably better then what the guys are planning?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" Evie asked.

"Well usually the guys would head to Ben's beach house which is true but, they're going to play video games the whole time or other games that guys come up with and the big celebration would be the same except this time it's with everyone hanging out at the beach really," Lonnie explained waving it off.

"Oh," Mal and Evie replied.

"Yeah so anyway what time are you going to the mall?" Lonnie asked curiously.

"Right now actually we're just trying to figure out how to get there first," Mal answered.

"Oooh do you mind if I come with you guys including Kacey and Jane who also wants to find an outfit too," Lonnie replied.

"Sure the more the merrier," Evie smiled then realized what she just did turning to Mal "If that's okay with you of course?" she quickly added.

Mal shrugged "I don't mind as long as we don't take very long," she says.

"Great let me just gave them," Lonnie smiled running in a distance and seconds later Jane and Kacey appeared which left Mal and Evie to blink their eyes like an owl.

"Well let me just call Ben maybe he can get us a ride and-"Mal started to say where Lonnie cut her off "No need I got us a ride," she says.

Just then a red convertible came through "Hey ladies," Chad smiled but, then saw that Evie and Mal were there, luckily no one noticed except Mal but, she ignored it "I heard you need a ride," he explained.

Mal and Evie looked at each other hesitated at this "Yeah," Lonnie grabbing both Mal and Evie by the grip which was a bit hard to get off "You mind taking us there Chad," she asked sweetly.

"Anything for you," Chad smiled at this, putting the seats back "After you ladies," he offered first.

"Great," Lonnie excitedly says this grabbing Mal who grabbed Evie while Kacey and Jane just followed behind so basically Lonnie sat on the front while Kacey, Mal, Evie and Jane sat on the back.

"So where too?" Chad asked casually.

"To the mall that's near Zoe's fashions, it's near Argrabah" Lonnie ordered.

"Why there? I mean you can just go to the one that's a couple of blocks from here Lonnie," Chad explained.

"True but, my brother's fiancée runs this store and is having a sale so it's 50% off," Kacey spoke up.

Chad shrugged "Alright… if you say so," he says.

A few minutes later Chad and the girls (Mal, Evie, Kacey, Lonnie & Jane) finally arrived to Agrabah where there's a small town center almost similar to a mall except outdoors covered with tents covers at least from what Mal and Evie can tell anyway.

"So where exactly is this place?" Mal slowly said this.

"It's in Rosewood. It's a small town center by Agrabah they have the best dresses in all Auradon," Lonnie stated to say pausing for a moment "Plus Logan gave me a discount so I'm sure it's fine. He said that he'll even give us free gifts if the items that we bought was more than $50.00 so it's not so bad," she explained.

"Who's Logan again?" Evie asked curiously.

"My big brother. He and Zoe just recently got engaged but, their wedding won't be awhile since they're saving up for the wedding," Kacey began to say pausing for a moment before she continued "They want to save up for a house that's decent on their budget and since they're business is very successful right now. Trust me Mal you'll love him he can be very sweet but, can be overprotective though especially after what happen to our mother," she explained.

"What do you mean?" Mal asked.

"Well…" Kacey began to say biting her bottom lip nervously "I don't really remember much but, from what my big brother told me he said that mum was sick. Like really sick and when she got pregnant she was ecstatic because she and my dad been wanting to have a big family… but, then they heard some tragic news…" she explained with a distant tone on her voice.

"Oh? … "Evie asked.

"Yeah … I was only 7-8 years old at the time I think but, my mom was really sick… and when she gave birth to my twin brothers … there was some complication and …" Kacey starts to say leaving both Mal and Evie to give sad expressions on their faces as they had a feeling Kacey's mom didn't make it "Her heart wasn't strong enough… after my little brothers were born.." she whispered.

Lonnie gave a hand squeeze of comfort towards Kacey who squeezed back "I'm sorry to hear that. That must've been hard," she whispered.

"Thanks Lonnie… " Kacey whispered.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Jane asked in whisper tones.

Kacey shrugged "Not something I like to talk about … but, I know if my mom was alive she would've want me to be sad… she would've want me to live my life as best as I could and raise my brothers like she would want me too since daddy was in the army. I'm pretty much the only girl to raise my brothers so it's not so bad and I have my nanny to help out when I'm in school," she explained.

"So Logan is your big brother huh?" Mal asked curiously.

"Yeah he's also graduated from Auradon Prep like 2 years ago he's practically a legend in these parts," Chad spoke up.

"Really why do you say that?" Evie asked.

"Well he's pretty good in sports. He even thought of going abroad to New York because he's into directing but, after what happen to my grandpa he had to stay behind to take care of me, and my younger twin brothers. He's practically a 2nd dad to me after my papa anyway. Even though papa been going to a lot of business trips my big brother practically raised us while our dad was in the navy going to one place to another." Kacey explained.

"Really," Evie replied.

"Yeah my dad been in the army since he was 21 although he thought he was too late to join the army but, apparently they needed recruits at the time so it was a win-win" Kacey spoke up.

"Wow," Mal comments.

"What about you guys?" Kacey asked turning to Mal and Evie.

"What about us?" Mal asked.

"What's your parents like?" Kacey asked curiously which left Lonnie and Jane to look at each other with hesitate looks while Chad he kept his mouth shut because of Lonnie's icy glare.

Mal and Evie looked at each other where Mal decided to speak up "Oh …well I never knew my dad… my mom raised me at the island same with Evie. Both our mom's raised us … just like Jay except with his dad… you know Jafar is his father then there's Cruella De Vil who raised Carlos then Evil Queen is Evie's mom while mine is Maleficent," Mal explained with a shrug.

Kacey dropped her jaw in shock "Y-you mean you're mom is Maleficent the evil queen as the dark fairy evil queen," she slowly says.

"That's her," Mal sarcastically says.

"Whoa…" Kacey whispers biting her bottom lip "And your mom is the Evil Queen Evie? As in Queen Snow White step mother…" she slowly said this.

Evie nodded at this "Yeah. Actually now that I think about it Snow White would be my step sister," she says.

Kacey stared at them in disbelief "Really does that make you a princess too?" she asked.

"I guess so," Evie replied.

"That's so cool," Kacey sighs at this "I wish I can marry a prince but, unfortunately my big brother won't let me," she says.

"Isn't Zander a prince though?" Lonnie asked.

Kacey made a love sigh "He is but, Zander and I are still young for that though since Logan wants me to finish my educations and all that which is totally unfair but, at the same time I guess I can understand his point of view really," she explained.

"So anyway where's this store that you keep mentioning Lonnie?" Mal asked.

"It should be around here somewhere… Chad are you sure you went to the right direction," Lonnie asked looking around the area.

"We're almost there Lonnie don't worry," Chad replied.

"If you say so," Lonnie replied.

"So tell me more about this Logan guy?" Mal asked curiously.

"Well like I mention before he's my big brother, an old classmate of ours except he's 2 years older than us though," Kacey spoke up explaining the situation.

"He and his fiancée soon to be wife makes awesome outfits. She's like the fashion queen after Snow White of course and creates new stuff out of old things to something new. You should've seen her latest treads and creations that she makes from an old backpack to a new improve one it's very popular," Lonnie gushes at this.

"Really" Evie spoke up.

"Yeah she's really cool and sweet. She's like the sweetest person you meet but, can be very stubborn though and very overprotective with her little brother Dustin," Jane spoke up after being quiet during the car ride.

"That's cool sounds like a good guy" Mal replied looking at the sights while Evie was in the middle between Mal and Jane while Kacey sat on the other side of Jane who didn't seem bothered by this since she was looking through the window as Mal was. Both Evie and Mal never been outside of Auradon before so it made them curious where else they could go that was before Chad decided to make conversation.

"So Mal…" Chad began to say noticing Lonnie's icy glare _'you better be nice or I'll tell your parents'_ look leaving Mal to raise her eyebrow at him "Yeah?" she asked.

"How are you and Ben doing? … from what he told me he said that you guys are going to the big celebration next week at his beach house?" Chad asked.

"We're fine thanks … and yeah we're going to his beach house. He invited us considering I'm his girlfriend and all," Mal replied making sure to put her guard up and make the conversation with Chad short since he's a _'major jerk'_ face "Why do you ask?" she asked.

Chad shrugged at this "No reason I was just making conversation…" he began to say where Lonnie gave him another icy look that made him sigh "Hey Evie…" he starts to say leaving her to raise her eyebrow at him.

"Yes…?" Evie asked.

"I'm sorry," He sighed, as he was trying to find a parking inside the parking garage luckily it wasn't crowded.

"For… what?" Evie raised her eyebrows.

"For being such a huge jerk after the Parents Day and during especially when I .." Chad began to say wincing noticing another icy look from Lonnie "used you for doing my homework and even though you drugged me and causing more problems for you guys. It was very uncalled for and I hope you can accept my apology," he grunted.

Evie was willing to ignore this apology but, from the expected look from Lonnie that made her stop mostly for Doug though since their friends sort of. She raised her eyebrows when she nodded at this and rolled her eyes with a sigh.

"Fine… you're forgiven," Evie replied with a shrug.

"Really?" Chad asked in surprised.

"Yeah …" Evie comments.

Chad looked at her with a raise eyebrow "Thanks Evie…" he grunted at this.

Evie shrugged at this where Kacey blurted out "Found a parking spot!" she says pointing a parking spot.

Chad parked his car in the empty parking spot "So what exactly are you guys going to buy at the mall anyway again?" Chad asked.

"Well we're buying new outfits for the party next week huh guys?" Kacey spoke up.

"Yeah and I need new shoes and a new dress too. Mom finally let buy my own outfit on my own this time without being all traditional and all," Jane replied.

"New shoes and a dress huh?" Chad asked raising his eyebrow at her.

Jane squeaked hiding behind Evie who patted on her back softly "Don't worry Janie you'll get there… it takes some time to getting use too. Trust me," she says.

"Thanks Evie." Jane softly says.

"Don't worry about it," Evie smiled at this.

"Hey Lonnie I just remembered Evie and I have some plans later so we have to go back before 7:00 sharp okay." Mal explained.

"Got it," Lonnie nodded at this "I wasn't going to stay long anyway since our curfew is at 11:00 so we have plenty of time Mal besides I just wanted to show you guys the mall that I usually go too which the prices are half off today so I thought this was a perfect opportunity to go shopping with the girls," she explained.

"And to visit my favorite older brother," Kacey spoke up.

"Great," Mal replied nodding at this.

"Are you going to hang out with Ben today?" Jane asked curiously turning to her friend.

"Actually I'm going to hang out with Jay helping him with his art project of his…" Mal started to drift from conversation window shopping at the moment since she got distracted by the mall shops at the moment.

"You're hanging out with Jay tonight?" Chad asked.

"Yeah he asked me to help him with his project and he's one of my best friends. I'm always there to help my friends no matter what," Mal answered.

"I didn't know he signed up for art class what brought this on?" Lonnie asked.

"I didn't either but, apparently Ben suggested that Jay tries it for a hobby or something and surprisley he didn't think it was so bad so he asked me to help out since I'm good with art," Mal explained.

"That's true you did a great painting at the coronation. My mom has it hanging up on her wall because of it and she thought it was beautiful." Jane pointed out.

Mal raised her eyebrow at Jane but, shrugged it off "It's not that big of deal Jane," she says.

"Are you kidding my mom hasn't stopped gushing about the painting. You have real talent Mal. You should be proud of that," Jane pointed out pausing for a moment "In fact I bet my mom can help you go to one of the best art programs in the country. The best one that I know of is in New York which is really cool," she gushes.

"Yeah… maybe but, it's more of a hobby Jane it's not like I'm planning on going to college anyway since …most schools are expensive and how am I going to pay for that. I can't really rely on Ben for everything you know," Mal argued back.

Jane was about to protest where Chad speak up between them "Well here we are Rosewood, Agrabah," he says parking his red coverable in the side of the road.

"This is Rosewood?" Evie slowly asked this.

"Yep the one and only Rosewood, I know it's not exactly what you pictured it would be but, it's the only boutique that I know and has good decent prices," Lonnie explained.

"Well let's get this shopping over with" Mal explained.

"Oh look there's Zoe's shop over there," Kacey pointed out at the store which seemed decent enough. It's similar to Forever 21 but, with different styles here and there.

"Wow it's huge," Mal blurted out.

"Yeah Logan wanted to extend the shop a bit and surprisely it made good business," Kacey explained looking around for her big brother as he was by the counter chatting with his fiancée Zoey.

"Big brother!" Kacey spoke up happily hugging her brother.

"Kacey this is a surprise. What are you doing here?" an older gentleman replied.

 **~*~End of Chapter One~*~**

 **It took me awhile to writ this story but, I figured we need a lot of Jal (Jay x Mal) as a couple in fanfiction since there's not a lot. So what do you guys think? Let me know and I'll answer questions as much as I can. Hopefully you guys will enjoy the rest of the chapter like I have.**


	2. Chapter 2: Untold Feeelings

Chapter Two: Untold Feelings

ƸӜƷ✿✻ღ•*¨`*(¯`v´¯) *¨`*• ƸӜƷ✫✿ღϠ₡ღƸӜƷ✿✻ღ•*¨`*(¯`v´¯)*¨`*•ƸӜƷ✫✿ღϠ₡ღƸӜƷ•*¨`*ƸӜƷ✫✿ღ

 _Preview on last chapter: Ben and Mal, Doug and Evie are happy together but, unfortunately the girls (Mal & Evie) are going to feel conflict and confuse with their feelings between the group of friends. Don't worry there's going to be a lot of Jal and Carvie moments here and there with a lot of drama but, for awhile though. Oh did you saw how Chad apologize to Evie. I thought we need a nice 'Chad Charming' this time. He seems like a major jerk in the movie and wanted to have a nice 'Chad Charming' in my story and there's going to be some surprises that's based on Mal's childhood past. Hope you enjoyed the first chapter._

ƸӜƷ✿✻ღ•*¨`*(¯`v´¯) *¨`*• ƸӜƷ✫✿ღϠ₡ღƸӜƷ✿✻ღ•*¨`*(¯`v´¯)*¨`*•ƸӜƷ✫✿ღϠ₡ღƸӜƷ•*¨`*ƸӜƷ✫✿ღ

"We wanted to go shopping for the party next week do you have any new treads of clothes that we can use Zoe?" Kacey asked.

"I do it's in the spring selection saved the good ones for my favorite sister in law," Zoey winked at this.

Kacey giggled "You're the best. Oh Logan, Zoey this is Mal and Evie. You remember Lonnie, Jane and Chad right?" Kacey asked leaving the two to nod at this.

"It's very nice to meet you," Logan smiled.

"Nice to meet you," Mal and Evie replied.

"You too. Well have fun girls and let me know if you need any help. Any of Kacey's friends who shop gets a 50% discount," Zoey smiled at this.

"Really," Jane replied in surprise.

"Yep any of friends of Kacey is a friend of mine. Besides we have a lot in stock that I saved for Kacey here since she's a fashion major so whatever you buy it's on me," Zoey winked.

"Thanks I'll remember that," Evie smiled at this.

"They have really good selections here," Kacey gushes at this.

"Yeah and they even have the exact material that I was looking for too…" Mal began to say looking at the necklace of a heart and looked at the price "Hm… this looks a bit expensive…" she frowns.

"Don't worry Mal Zoe said that we can have a discount," Lonnie assured her.

"You sure…?" Mal asked.

"Positive," Kacey nodded at this.

"Well… alright…" Mal comments.

Without Mal knowledge Logan (Kacey's older brother) saw this and made a mental note to save the necklace for Mal. He wasn't sure why but, he felt a bit protective towards the purple hair girl and her friend as well.

"Did you find anything you like?" Zoey asked both Mal and Evie.

"We did thank you," Evie smiled at this.

"I'm glad to help hunn, did you find anything you like Mal?" Zoey asked.

"I did thanks. Lonnie was right the prices aren't so bad here. I'm actually planning on shopping here a lot now," Mal comments.

Zoe smiled "I'm glad to hear that what about you Evie?" she asked.

"Same. They have nice material here," Evie agreed with this.

"That would be $30 altogether girls," Zoey checking out the clothes for the girls.

"Here you go," Mal replied giving her $40.00 which her change was $10.34 while Evie had $11.45 from hers since she has more clothes then she did.

"Have a great day girls and please come again," Zoey smiled at this.

"We will thanks for all your help Zoe," Evie comments turning to Logan "It was nice meeting you Logan." She says with a smile.

"You too Evie. Be sure that you and Mal come by anytime," Logan smiled at this.

"We will bye," Evie and Mal waved at their new friends with Lonnie, Jane and Kacey not far behind as they waited for them to check out as well.

"I'll meet you by the food court okay. I just need to talk to my big brother real quick," Kacey told them.

"Okay we'll meet you by that Alfonso Pizza," Jane comments.

"Got it," Kacey replied.

 **(Hours later… Mal and Evie got back from the mall with new clothes and accessors for the party next weekend) …**

"Thanks for the ride Chad it's better than taking the cab that's for sure…" Jane comments.

"Don't worry about it," Chad answered.

"Well see you guys later," Mal smiled before walking off with Evie "Have fun with Doug E," she replied.

"Thanks and see you later at the dorm okay," Evie replied.

"Okay later," Mal replied.

Mal entered Jay and Carlos dorm room. She looked around and saw Jay setting things up. On the table, sat all the tools they needed. He didn't notice Mal walk in since he was too busy.

"Hey," Mal greeted to get his attention. Jay looked up and smiled "Hey" he replied. Mal glanced at the table.

"So what are you going to make anyway?" she asked, taking a step closer.

"Well Mal I was thinking of sculpting something so here's a toothpick and let's get started," Jay explained and handed Mal a tool. He and Mal began working on the project.

Jay decided he was going to sculpt a lamp. He originally wanted to sculpt a snake, but he thought that would scare the natives. Plus, a lamp seems easier to sculpt at least in his point of view anyway. Especially if you have an art master for a friend.

Mal worked on the spout while telling Jay how to sculpt the rest of the lamp. Jay wasn't the best at this as you can probably tell since he asked Mal to help him. Mal noticed he was doing a few things wrong.

"No, Jay. You have to make it like this," Mal began to say moving her hands over his as she stepped closer to him "More like a little more bulbous," she replied. She took Jay's hands and guided them where they should go and help shape the lamp.

After the a few moments later, Jay was getting the hang of it. He noticed that Mal's hands were still on his. It felt nice but, also a little weird.

"Hey um, Mal?" Jay asked to get attention. Mal looked at him asked "Yeah?" curving the lamp a bit.

"You can let go on my hands now?" Jay replied, making both him and Mal feel awkward. Mal immediately let go and went back to the spout.

"Sorry," she apologized quickly as she felt her cheeks getting warmer. Not knowing what that was, she decided to ignore it.

"Don't worry about it," Jay reassured. The two kept quiet for a bit. Mal glanced at Jay's hands every once in awhile.

 _"He's doing it right. No need to correct him and put your hands on his while being really close,"_ she thought to herself in disappointment. Her eyes then widen in horror.

 _"Did I just thought that?! And did I just sound disappointment just then_ ," she yelled at herself in her mind. Mal was beginning to feel uncomfortable _"I'm with Ben no need to feel that way,"_ scolding herself to herself.

"So how did you become so interested in drawing anyway?" Jay asked in attempt to start a conversation. Mal glanced at Jay curious then back at the lamp not answering considering she's deep into her thoughts "Mal?" he asked.

"Huh?" Mal began to say pausing for a moment "What. Oh sorry just thinking … " pausing again then spoke up again "I don't remember exactly but, it's something I do in my spare time. It's like when you find inspiration it just comes to you that you draw something that you get into it and not knowing how long you finished it just comes to you and you have your master piece …knowing it's not good enough and yet you do it anyway and-"noticing Jay raising his eyebrow at her which she coughed awkwardly with a shrug "It's just a hobby that I do in my spare time," she quickly added.

Jay nodded at this "Well it's a good thing you're an artist," Jay began to say making Mal to nod at this where he continued to talk "So uh what does your mom think of your drawing?" he asked. Mal mentally groaned thinking to herself.

 _"Why does he want to know so much about me? He already knows plenty well that's not true… he doesn't know some things but, yeah,"_ Mal thought to herself.

Mal shrugged stopping what she was doing thinking she needed a break and looked at the window "My mom doesn't know I draw. She never really asks about what I do in my free time and even if she did I feel like all she cares about is me being just like her," she informed holding her tears inside. Jay felt sorry for her, though it wasn't unusual for Maleficent to not care about things like that.

"Even if she does… it's not evil. That's all she ever cared about… me being evil just like her," Mal continued to talk with a distant tone on her voice "I been hearing that my whole life… and it still doesn't get old… sometimes I feel like there's more to me than being just like my mother… I have small things that … reminded her of my birth father," she whispered.

Jay furrowed his eyebrows at this "Oh like what?" he asked considering he didn't know this part. It was news to him.

Mal made a sigh running her hand thru her purple hair "Just small things," she says ignoring this weird feeling in her stomach.

"Sorry," Jay apologized "Dad doesn't really care any of my hobbies either. He just … wants me to steal for his shop," he added.

Mal thought for a moment "But, you know, I guess that's what makes them villains right?" Jay continued "But, enough about me? Let's talk about you. It hasn't been just the two of us since we were on the Isle. I miss that," he replied.

Mal couldn't help but, hint a smile as she remembered the good ol' days when they used to steal and do gang activity together.

"Well…" Mal started to say stretching her arms a bit "What do you want to know?" she asked as she continued working on the small sculpture with Jay.

"Oh you know things like where do you live? How much money do you have? Do you have any siblings? How fast can you run?" Jay asked.

Mal thought he was being serious so she took a step further away from Jay which left him to laugh. "I'm kidding Mal," he stated, making Mal smirk and shaking her head.

"You jerk," she said playfully as she nudged Jay, making him laugh again. Mal smiled and looked back at the project "And to answer your question which I'm pretty sure you know this but, I'm an only child of Maleficent everyone knows that. Um how much money do I have? I don't know I wouldn't say a lot. How fast can I run?" she shaking her head leaving Jay to chuckle "You already know this. I'm as fast as you but, not that fast," she quickly added.

"Oh come on you know I'm faster than you," Jay teased her.

"Oh yeah you want a bet on that," Mal argued back.

"Bring it on Mal," Jay taunted her.

Mal rolled her eyes "Yeah whatever" she says.

"So how does it look so far?" Jay asked.

Mal looked at his sculpture squinted it a bit closer that she didn't even notice that Jay tapped her on the nose with clay leaving her to gasp "You did not just did that," she started to say.

"I think I just did," Jay holding his laugh.

"Oh you're so going to get it," Mal began to say throwing clay at him which he threw some back which made a mess between them "Okay, okay I forfeit," she says covering her face with her hands which he stopped a minute staring at her.

"Okay," Jay started to say putting his hands down for a moment before he thought of an idea making her think she won "You missed a spot," he replied.

Mal checked the mirror from the bathroom "I don't see anything?" she asked.

Jay looked at the mirror standing behind her "Right there," he says tapping her on the nose once more "JAY!" she screamed leaving him to laugh.

"Okay! Okay I'm sorry it's just funny that you fell for that again," Jay chuckled at this heading back to finish his sculpture.

Mal shake her head "Now I have to clean my face again," she says in a huff grabbing her make up bag squinting her eyes "Wow I look such a mess," grabbing her comb.

"What are you doing?" Jay asked noticing she's still in the bathroom.

"What does it look like… putting my hair up and open the window would you since it's a bit stuffy and hot in here," Mal pointed out.

"If I opened the window it's going to get cold," Jay argued back.

"It's better than having a stuffy room," Mal stubbornly says turning her head in a huff leaving Jay to shrug opening the window.

"Happy your highness?" Jay says giving a mocking bow towards her.

"Ha. Ha very funny." Mal sarcastically says "Get back to work," she ordered.

"Whatever you say princess," Jay smirked.

Mal was about to protest but, instead she hit him on the head which he scowled at this "Hey! Watch it that actually hurt," he complained.

"Good, it's suppose too" Mal smirked leaving him to chuckle as they continued their sculpture.

In the other side of the school Carlos sat on a random beach in the darkness of the courtyard. Dude said next to him and occasionally looking up at his human friend wondering why they weren't playing fetch or something.

The only thing running through Carlos mind was that Evie wasn't with him. She was with Doug. Evie had said it herself that Doug was the nicest and sweetest person she's ever met. Carlos always thought _he_ was the nicest and sweetest person she'd ever met. Guess not. He wouldn't admit it to anyone (why would he?) but, he had the longest crush towards Evie for the longest time. Carlos secretly hated that she had a crush on Chad. Even Doug. Although Doug was nice and his first friend in Auradon which made it hard for Carlos to hate him. He didn't want to ruin Evie's happiness since she seems so happy with Doug. Carlos was snapped out of his thoughts when Dude licked his hand. Carlos looked down at his furry friend and pet him.

 _"At least you love me huh boy,"_ he said quietly. Dude rested his head on Carlos leg.

"Carlos?" a voice spoke. Carlos got startled and a bit scared looking behind him to see Evie. Her face looked saddened. That's a question Carlos knew he needed to ask Evie about.

"Evie?" Carlos immediately got up "What-what are you doing here?" he asked. Evie began walking forward.

"I just…" Evie shifted a bit with a shrug "I wanted to check on you. I felt bad that I left you by yourself," she explained as she sat down next to him.

Carlos blinked his eyes at this and shook his head "I-is that why you look so sad?" he asked. That was an unnecessary question now that it came out of Carlos mouth.

Evie gave a weak smile "Yeah. I mean you're my friend Carlos. My best friend of course I'm going to be sad when you're like this," she stated at this. Carlos smiled back. His was a little bigger than hers.

He then thought for a moment "So uh what happen to Doug?" he asked. Evie shifted uncomfortably. "Um, well I may have kinda … um… cancelled on him," she replied, embarrassed at this.

Carlos looked surprised. She didn't have to do anything else to do, did she? "What? Why?" he asked. Evie smiled a little bigger now.

"Do I need a reason to spend some time with my best friend Carlos," she asked. Carlos was filled with joy now.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yeah," Evie answered nodding her head.

Dude barked, starling the two. They both looked over to the small dog and laughed.

"I guess I'm Dude's competition huh?" Evie replied playfully. Carlos chuckled a little as he pet Dude. Things couldn't possibly go wrong right. Wrong. Here comes the conflict...

Carlos felt a little confident now. "Hey Evie, um hypothetically speaking of course, what if … I told you that I have a crush on you, how would you react on that. Hypothetically?" he asked.

Evie pretended to think about her answer even though she already knew how to react.

"Carlos… " Evie started at this "I already knew you actually had a crush on me," she revealed.

Dude whined as if to say _'Ouch...sorry buddy '_ Carlos began to panicking inside but, tried to keep his cool "How-how did you know that?" he asked. There was no point in denying it.

"I don't know. I just kinda always knew," Evie answered truthfully. Carlos replayed some memories in his head, searching for anything he said or did that made it obvious.

He stared at Evie for a long moments. She wasn't talking which he cleared his throat to clear the air since it's already out there.

"So…?" Carlos asked. Evie snapped out of her thoughts and was confused at this.

"So… what?" she asked raising her eyebrow at him.

"W-what about you? Do you… feel the same…?" Carlos asked. Those very words were what Evie was afraid of.

She hesitated for a moment before opening her mouth to say something "You're really nice Carlos and sweet. And a great friend but….." Evie said reluctantly.

Carlos knew where this was going. He made a nervously gulp. A _'but'_ is always a bad sign. "I just… don't feel the same way about you," Evie finished. She could tell Carlos was heartbroken by simply looking at his face. Carlos stared at the ground. It felt like someone just stabbed you in the heart. She stared at Carlos with a heavy heart.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. Carlos felt like he was on the verge of crying. He stood up by carrying Dude in his arms.

"I think… maybe you shouldn't have cancelled your plans with Doug," was the last thing Carlos said to Evie before he walked away.

"Carlos wait," Evie protested but, he ignored her.

Evie said there in silence. She broke her friend's heart. He probably won't talk to her anymore. She watched Carlos disappear into the building. After a while of sitting there in the darkness, Evie decided to leave not realizing that her heart was broken too.

Back at Mal and Jay they finally finished their lamp sculpture and were now sitting at the table, starring at it. It looked a lot like a genie's lamp. Jay rested his head on his hands with his elbows were on the table. Mal was in the same position except by across from him.

"How long does it take to dry anyway?" Mal asked.

"I don't know…" Jay shrugged "About 5-6 hrs. I guess." Jay comments which left Mal to sigh.

"Then what am I even doing here?" Mal started to stretch her arms a bit and a small yawn came out "I need to sleep," she says getting up heading to the door. Before she can get her hands on the door knob, it opened and Carlos walked in, holding Dude in one hand.

"Uh dude?" Jay asked. Carlos answered Jay but, his words were muffled by the pillows "What? I couldn't hear you?" he asked.

Carlos made a sigh lifting his head up so they could hear him better "I said 'leave me alone," he clarified. He dropped his head back down on the pillows.

Jay just shrugged. Mal decided to forget what happen and put her hands on the door knob to open it. He glanced at Mal and remembered something.

"Wait hold on a second Mal!" He said loudly, which made Mal stop as he ran to the door where she was.

"Yeah what is it?" Mal asked.

"I just wanted to say thank you for helping me" he said. Mal smiled and tilted her heard a bit "Well you know me always helping people," she said cheerfully, even though Jay knew she was being sarcastic.

The two shared a laugh. They stared at each other for a few moments. Mal's heart began beating faster. It felt like it could burst out of her chest without warning. She snapped out of her thoughts and began talking again.

"Well I should get going," Mal stated with a nod heading outside.

"Oh, yeah," Jay agreed, scratching the back of his head. Mal gave out a short chuckle in nervousness "You should get going so I'll uh see you tomorrow right?" he asked.

"Yeah, yeah definitely," Mal answered "Well bye, see you later Carlos" giving a wave to Carlos who muffled a bye against his pillow.

Jay smiled waving at his friend "Later Mal," closing the door behind her. She then leaned on the door and sighed in relief of the awkwardness being over. Mal looked at the door before leaving.

 _"What the hell was that?"_ Mal scolded herself inside her thoughts continuing her way to her dorm room where she found Evie sulking on her bed.

"Hey," Mal greeted Evie her best friend who glanced up at Mal for a short moment before staring back at the floor.

"Hey," she said with no enthusiasm. Mal frowned at this "What's wrong E?" she asked sitting next to her.

"I don't really want to talk about it," Evie answered. Mal frowned as she grabbed her pajamas from her dresser.

"Okay," Mal replied, not wanting to force her friend into spilling the beans. Mal walked into the bathroom to take a shower.

Her mind sometimes went to a touchy subject. Jay. What was happening? Mal got really warm and her heart started pounding when she was with him earlier. Maybe she was coming down with something that she didn't know about. Maybe she was allergic to something in Jay's and Carlos room. Who knows? Well, it's definitely not Mal.

She felt her heart pounding bursting out of her chest as she thought about Jay which was unlike her. It's not like she has feelings for Jay right… right… so why did she felt disappointment when she left the room. It was starting to freak her out a bit that she shook her head thinking it was nothing.

 _"It's probably just nerves… right… right,"_ Mal convincing herself into her thoughts.

"Night E," Mal bid her best friend closing her lights.

"Night Mal," Evie sadly says covering herself with her blanket which left Mal frowned at this.

 _"I wonder what happen."_ Mal thought to herself drifting herself to sleep.

In the other side of Auradon Prep on the guys side. Jay was getting ready to get to bed, of course that was before he realized that Carlos wasn't in the mood to talk.

"Carlos you okay dude?" Jay asked.

Carlos muffled against his pillow once again leaving Jay to lean closer to him.

"What was that?" Jay asked.

Carlos made a tired sigh "I don't want to talk about it," he sadly says.

Jay frowned at this "Okay. I'm going to bed but, we're not done with this conversation dude," he says.

Carlos muffled against his pillow again sadly which made Jay to sigh.

Jay couldn't stop thinking about the events that happen awhile ago with Mal. The way they stared at each other it felt nice but, a little weird. It's not like he has feelings for Mal because she's with Ben and he couldn't do that to him since they're friends. He didn't want to admit it but, he felt a little weird seeing Mal with another guy not that he has a problem with Ben but, still. It always been him and Mal at the island but, down here in Auradon it was like she forgot about him which isn't true since they hang out all the time but, sometimes she would be with Ben. He felt like she replaced him with Ben which he knew it wasn't her intention but, it made him sad then shook his thoughts that he shouldn't be thinking like this since Mal is his best friend and turned off the lights and dozed off to sleep.

The next morning, Carlos was still mopey after what happen last night. Evie. The girl of his dreams, the one that he had a crush on since they first met, doesn't like him back. It was time to go to class and he still laid there on his bed, his face buried into his pillows.

"Carlos come on you gotta get up," Jay replied. Carlos didn't move. He was awake though. Jay made a tired sigh nudging his friend. Nothing. It made him a little worried.

"Carlos. Carlos!" he shouted. Still nothing. Jay grabbed Carlos legs and dragged him off the bed which left poor Carlos to yelp and tried to grab hold of the blanket but, instead it got dragged along with him.

Jay let go of his legs seeing his friend sad kneeling down.

"What's going on with you?" he asked.

Carlos got up and tossed his blanket back to his bed and took a deep breath closing his eyes.

"Can you keep a secret?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah dude you can tell me anything," Jay replied.

Carlos held his breath "It's Evie," he finally said. Jay got confuse titling his head.

"What about her?" he asked.

Carlos sat down on his bed which Jay followed. Time to confess. Knowing his luck, Jay will probably abandon him like Evie.

Carlos took a deep breath "I like her but, when I told her how I felt … " looking away sadly "She told me that she doesn't feel the same way," he explained.

Jay sat there in silence. He wasn't too surprised since it was kinda obvious Carlos had a crush on her "Sorry dude," he said.

Carlos stared at the floor. Jay stared at him trying to cheer him up then he got an idea.

"Look how about you try to get over her?" Jay suggested. Carlos frowned and looked at Jay.

"What? How?" he asked. How could he simply get over Evie? It's just isn't impossible. Well, in Carlos mind anyway.

"Easy. I'll just set you up with another girl," Jay stated. Carlos didn't like the sound of that. Another girl no thank you.

"I-I don't think so," Carlos disagreed. Jay put his hand on the back of Carlos shirt and stood up, pulling him along with him.

"Come on Carlos, think about it. Another girl can get your mind off of Evie and maybe it'll make you happy again," he explained with a smile.

"You really think so?" Carlos started at this staring at his friend.

"Absolutely so what do you say?" Jay asked.

Carlos stared at his friend and thought for a moment "I guess you're right," he finally said. Jay patted Carlos on the back and said "That's the spirit. There's plenty of girls in this school I'm sure there's someone who would make you happy I'm sure of it," he explained.

Carlos didn't smile. He just watched Jay lift up a watermelon-sized sculpture of a lamp. "That's pretty cool," Carlos said as he reached for his leather jacket.

Jay smiled "Yeah. Hopefully this will get me an A for once," he replied. He glanced at the lamp and immediately thought of Mal. How she smirked at his joke and how close she stood next to him.

 _"She's kinda cute… whoa wait, what?!"_ he caught himself thinking about Mal a little bit too much.

"Alright let's get going Jay," Carlos replied. Jay snapped out of his thoughts and followed Carlos out of the door.

During their classes Mal was with her friends for once. It was music which Ben just happens to be in it along with Audrey (ugh) rolling her eyes at this, then there's Chad, Dough, Lonnie, Jane, Kacey (her new friend) and then there's other students chatting away.

"Alright class we're going to do a quick assignment before we're done for the day," their professor Madame Potter stated looking around the room "Once I picked a student out of all of you then you can leave 10 minutes early then planned if not then you get homework for the weekend," she explained leaving the class to groan.

Evie decided to speak up by raising her hand "Yes Evie?" Madame Potter asked.

"I was just wondering what kind of song that you want us to sing?" Evie asked.

Madame Potter hummed looking around through her music sheets that she wrote "Let me see here… I'm going to pick out a song that would suit for you guys…" showing her class as they raised their eyebrows at their teacher "And once I picked the song I'm going to randomly pick a group of my pick and we'll go from there," she explained leaving the students to murmur in agreement.

"Alright the song that I picked is… "Sledge Hammer" from Fifth Harmony who knows this song?" Madame Potter began to say hinting a smile leaving Mal to gulp nervously looking around the classroom half of the class knew it and it's one of her favorite songs "And since it's a group song I'm going to have Mal sing the lead… and she gets to pick four girls to sing with her," she explained.

Mal had a blank expression on her face and rapidly got up "WHAT?!" she yelled which startled everyone including her friends who widen their eyes in shock mostly Evie and Carlos though while for Jay he winced at this since he knew Mal won't sing in front of anyone EVER.

Madame Potter blinked her eyes owlish "Is something wrong?" she asked innocently.

"Yes there is something wrong," Mal began to say gathering her things and walked out of the classroom leaving her friends and boyfriend (Ben) dumbfounded "THERE IS NO WAY I'M SINGING A PRISSY SONG!? ESPECIALLY TODAY OF ALL DAYS?!" she exclaimed walking out pausing for a moment "EVER!?" huffing at this ready to kill someone although you can never know since she's half fairy and half dragon on both accounts.

Before Madame Potter can say thing everyone looked at Evie, Ben, Jay and Carlos mostly at Evie though who seemed really nervous by everyone staring at her. Evie gathered her things doing a quick curtsy "E-excuse her French she didn't mean that…at all. she just umm going through umm …" trying to think of an excuse as everyone stared at her with an eyebrow raise while Jay and Carlos looked confuse as Jay mouth 'What's up with her?' leaving Carlos to 'I don't know what she's talking about' shrug "It's this thing that half fairies go through…maybe it's what fairies go thru like her 'girl month' yeah that's it… since she's extra cranky and umm hasn't ate since this morning so … I'll just go after her if that's alright with you Madame Potter ma'me?" she explained turning to her teacher for permission.

"Of course," Madame Potter replied as Evie gathered her stuff, kissed Doug on the cheek and ran out of the class before anyone can blink and gave out a sigh. That's when she raised her eyebrows at the boys (Jay & Carlos) who seemed anxious to come along with Evie and gave _'go ahead boys'_ who seemed confuse at this "Well don't just sit there go after her," she ordered which startled the boys.

"Yes ma 'me" Jay and Carlos murmured grabbing their things who ran after Evie not far behind where Ben raised his hand as well.

"Madame Potter may I be excuse too?" he asked.

"Of course you're highness and be sure to check on Mal. She seemed very upset?" Madame Potter replied.

"Of course ma'me," Ben murmured gathering his things to join his friends and check on his girlfriend who seemed upset.

"May I be excuse Madame Potter" Audrey asked sweetly raising her hand.

Madame Potter had a blank expression "No you may not Audrey, in fact since Mal just walked out of class you are going to fill in for her with four girls who are going to sing with you if you don't you'll have a fail for the day," she explained with a serious look.

Audrey gape at her "But, that's not fair. It's not my fault Mal walked out," she huffed.

"Well that's too bad because it's 50% of your grade and you'll get a fail for the semester missy," Madame Potter gave a serious look expression leaving Audrey to gape at her teacher.

"Well give us a performance Miss. Audrey or else it will be your fault that you and your classmates get homework for the weekend," Madame Potter replied leaving everyone to groan at this.

Of course for Audrey she screamed leaving all the boys to cover their ears at this.

"MISS. AUDREY. No yelling in my classroom or you'll get an immediate DETENTION!? Madame Potter exclaimed after calming down "Now I'm not going to repeat myself….Lonnie, Jane, Breanna and Tania you girls are going to sing with Audrey or else you'll have detention for disobeying your teacher," who had a hard serious stare which left the girls to yelp "Now girls?!" she harshly replied.

"Yes Ma'me," the girls yelped rushing to the front "That means you Miss. Audrey," Madame Potter quickly added.

Audrey bowed her head in shame grumbling under her breath _"Mal you're so not getting away with this_ ," huffing and puffing grabbing her friends (Lonnie, Jane, Breanna and Tania) who followed suit as they started to sing "Sledge Hammer" from Fifth Harmony hoping they didn't have any homework for the weekend.

In the other side of the school Mal was breathing heavily looking around the campus and immediately climbed the highest roof she can think of where no one can find her. She leaned against the wall closing her eyes; it was too much for her … usually she would care less about attending classes but, it was too much. Madame Potter practically put her on the spot when she knew that Mal has more than one talent, singing, dancing and drawing were a few of them. Singing she can do but, she won't sing in stage. It's just not possible. It wasn't her.

"MAL!" Mal heard voices that she slowly peeked behind the chimney "Mal where are you?" she recognized their voices (Jay, Evie and Carlos) who kept calling and yelling for her. She hid quickly leaning against the roof top not wanting to reveal herself just yet.

 _"Just go away…"_ Mal sadly thought this as she hide herself behind the tower roof.

"Mal… Mal…" Jay called out for her name "Where are you?!" in a distance.

Mal closed her eyes sadly as she hide herself behind the shadows of the roof top hoping her friends wouldn't go after her and turned off her cell phone not wanting to be disturbed.

 _"I wish there was somewhere I can hide where no one can find me_ …" Mal thought to herself looking around the campus. Once the coast was clear she sneaked in and headed to the bridge hoping no one can find her.

"Mal where are you!?" a familiar voice replied which she recognized as her boyfriend Ben.

 _"I'm sorry Ben…."_ Mal thought to herself as she sneaked very carefully to look for a decent place to think.

 **Jay's P.O.V.**

"Mal! Mal!" I called out for her name for the 6th time and made a tired sigh sitting down on the benches.

"Where could she be?" Evie whispered scanning around the campus worried sick.

"Girl month being a fairy what kind of excuse of that?" he pointed out.

Evie looked offended by this and made a huff "The good kind and-whatever at least I manage to convince Madame Potter to let us look for her. What's your excuse!?" she yelled then took a deep breath. I had a feeling she didn't want to fight" Look I'm going to check this side where the bridge is while you two check the north and south and Ben you can look at the west while I go east. MOVE OUT ?!" she ordered leaving us startled.

"What's gotten into her?" Ben asked all confuse.

Carlos shrugged his shoulder "Well I'm going to start looking and Jay check the roofs she could over there and I hope Mal's alright," he replied heading the south while I went on the north side where Ben checked the west side.

"Mal! Mal!" Carlos yelled out her name in the distance.

"Mal!" I shouted at this where I saw someone moving through the shadows from the roof which I had to squint my eyes "Mal... is that you…" I whispered.

"I'll go check the east side Jay while you check that side okay" Ben replied.

"Got it and I'll check the tower," I told him heading the tower.

"The tower for what?" Ben asked all confuse.

"It's where she usually hides that or the bridge. So just check by the bridges Evie should be over there looking for her now," I comments.

Ben nodded "I'll go over there now," he says heading to the bridge where Evie was.

Once Ben was out of sight I ran to the tower looking for Mal where I heard some noises.

"Mal … "I whispered "Is that you?"

 **(No answer) …**

"Mal… come on it's just me Jay…" I slowly said this and when I walked further. Instead of finding Mal I found a necklace with a blue sapphire shaped heart which made me frown "Mal… where are you…" I whispered.

I sighed sitting on the bench where a shadow tip toed behind me and felt a tug which I looked down and found a kid rubbing his eyes from crying. It made me panic a little.

"Hey.. hey…what's wrong kid.. are you lost?" I asked softly.

He nodded at this where I made a sigh "How you get up here?" I asked.

"Bunny," he says.

 **~*~End of Chapter Two~*~**

 **I'm done with this chapter. So what do you guys think of the chapters so far? Like it love it … and who's the kid?Is he from Jay's? Mal's, Evie's or Carlos unknown parent that they don't know 's going on with Mal? Particular at this day... wonder what got her so upset.. And what about Logan and Kacey how do they fit in all this? Let me know what you guys think. ^_^**


End file.
